Grand Theft Auto (series)
Grand Theft Auto (commonly abbreviated as GTA) is an action-crime-sanbox and a long-running series of video games series, published by Rockstar Games and developed by subsidiary companies. The first games were developed by Rockstar North (formerly DMA Design) and BMG Interactive (a subsidiary of BMG Records). The first game of the series was released in 1997. There are currently sixteen games in the series, plus two expansion packs for the original and two expansions for GTA IV and including a multiplayer title. The games have been released for various platforms, including the PC, PSX, PS2, Xbox, PS3, Xbox 360, GBC, DC, GBA, PSP, DS and iPhone, Android with all but two of the games released on multiple platforms. There has been much controversy involving the series. The unofficial Hot Coffee mod and subsequent uproar gave Rockstar Games a huge amount of press attention. Grand Theft Auto currently holds 10 world gaming records, including the Most Guest Stars in a Video Game Series, Largest Voice Cast in a Video Game (Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas), Largest In-Game Soundtrack (Grand Theft Auto IV), and Most Successful Entertainment Launch Of All Time (Grand Theft Auto V). The Grand Theft Auto series are also ranked 6 in the best-selling video game franchises of all time. Gameplay The GTA games allows to play as an upcoming criminal in big cities based on real-life places. The player can use various weapons, as well driving various vehicles. The games are build up from many missions, given by many characters, such as, drugs dealers, mafia members, gangsters, famous people and other similars. The player can choose the time of doing the missions, as well the order of the missions, if more than one are available. Other than story-line missions, there are also side-missions and tasks which the player must do for 100% completion of the game. The player has almost unlimited freedom, and can explore the games' locations at almost any time they want. If the player is to start commiting crimes, various law enforcers and law enforcement agencies will come to the player's location to the player by arresting or killing them. The games include various weapons, such as M1911, Glock pistols, Desert Eagle, AK-47, Uzi, MP-5 and melee weapons like bats, knifes, swords and many others. The player can drive variety of vehicles: cars, trucks, bikes, airplanes, helicpoters, boat, ships, hovercrafts. In almost every game, the player can change the color of land vehicles by visting a Pay 'n Spray. The player can get vehicles by stealing them, buying them, order them from friends (GTA IV Era only), or given them by NPCs. Overview The games allow the player to take on the role of a criminal in a big city, typically an individual who rises through the ranks of organised crime through the course of the game. Various missions are set for completion by the figureheads of the city underworld, generally criminal, which must be completed to progress through the storyline. Assassinations, and other crimes feature regularly, but occasionally taxi driving, firefighting, pimping, street racing, or learning to fly fixed-wing aircraft are also involved as alternate adventures, which can be done at any time during the game, with the exception of the periods performing main missions. The Grand Theft Auto series, belonging to a genre of free-roaming video games called "sandbox games," grants a large amount of freedom to the player in deciding what to do and how to do it through multiple methods of transport and weapons. Unlike most traditional action games, which are structured as a single track series of levels with linear gameplay, in GTA the player can determine the missions they want to undertake, and their relationships with various characters are changed based on these choices. The cities of the games can also be roamed freely at any point in the game, offering many accessible buildings and minor missions. There are exceptions: missions follow a linear, overarching plot, and some city areas must be unlocked over the course of the game. Although you can explore the entire city or state even it is locked (but there are limited time to explore some city because some may trigger a 4-wanted level or 6-wanted level) and ignore the missions. Setting See: Grand Theft Auto World and United States of America. List of Games Wikitable Sortable version= Main Games Other games |-| Regular version= 2D Universe *Grand Theft Auto (1997) *Grand Theft Auto: London (1998-1999) *Grand Theft Auto 2 (1999) 3D Universe *Grand Theft Auto III (2001) *Grand Theft Auto: Vice City (2002) *Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas (2004) *Grand Theft Auto Advance (2004) *Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories (2005) *Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories (2006) HD Universe *Grand Theft Auto IV (2008) *The Lost and Damned (2008) *The Ballad of Gay Tony (2008) *Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars (2009) *Grand Theft Auto V (2013) Gallery Games GTA Cover Art.jpg Grand Theft Auto London Cover Art.jpg Gta2cover.jpg GTA3boxcover.jpg Vice City Cover Art.jpg 480px-GTA San Andreas Box Art.jpg gtaadvance.jpg Gtalcs.jpg GTA Vice City Stories PSP boxart.jpg Grand Theft Auto IV cover.jpg Grand Theft Auto IV coverart.jpg The Ballad of Gay Tony cover.jpg ChinatownWars.jpg GTA EFLC Neutral Cover.jpg GTAV-cover.jpg External links *GTA Wiki. Category:Rockstar Games Category:Rockstar North Category:Grand Theft Auto Category:Games Series Category:Rockstar Leeds